Father Day
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Summary: Hari Ayah, dan hadiah indah untuk Ayah. Warning: MPREG ingat ini MPREG yang jijik jangan dibuka, ntar nyalahin author lagi. Udah diperingatin ya! Pair: AoAka, MuraMuro, MidoTaka, KiHai. Happy Reading


**Father Day**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair:** **AoAka, MuraMuro, MidoTaka,** **KiHai**

 **Warning:** **MPREG ingat ini MPREG yang jijik jangan dibuka, ntar nyalahin author lagi,** **aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo,** **YAOI** **dll.**

 **Summary:** **Hari Ayah, dan hadiah indah untuk Ayah.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A** **omine's Family**

"Hoooaam, kenap Papa belum pulang?" Bocah empat tahunan itu melirik jam dinding yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul 9.30 malam."Aki udah ngantuk." Akihiro Aomine mengusap kedua mata bulatnya. Bocah laki-laki itu sudah terlalu mengantuk menunggu sang ayah tak kunjung pulang.

Sosok menawan Seijuurou Aomine menghampirinya."Belum tidur?"

Bocah TK nol kecil itu menggeleng. Ia masih bertekad menunggu sang ayah. Sang 'ibu' menatap khawatir bocah itu. Padahal tadi suaminya bilang hari ini dia lembur. Itu artinya sang kepala keluarga akan pulang lebih dari jam 12 malam.

Menghela nafas pelan Seijuurou duduk disamping putranya yang sedang memangku sebuah kotak bingkisan kecil."Aki bisa memberikannya pada Papa esok hari? Hari Papamu ada lembur." Tangan putih itu membelai surai merah milik putra semata wayangnya. Lagi-lagi anaknya hanya menggeleng, teguh dengan acara menunggunya.

Menguap entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, mata safir itu nampak sangat kelelahan. Tapi ini demi papanya, ia harus berjuang!

.

.

.

Disisi lain disudut dapur, sosok pria muda sedang fokus dengan ponselnya. Ia menekan beberapa kali ponsel _touch-screen_ nya lalu benda persegi panjang itu ia tempelkan pada telinganya.

 _ **Tut tut tut**_

" _Moshi-moshi_ Daiki." Suaranya nyaris berbisik.

/Ada apa Sei?/ sahut suara berat diseberang sana.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang?"

/Memangnya kenapa?/

"Aki menunggumu sedari tadi. Kuharap kau segera pulang."

/Kenapa dia menungguku?/

"Sepertinya dia ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadamu."

/Katakan padanya berikan besok saja./

Seijuurou menarik nafas."Aku sudah bilang begitu tapi dia menolaknya, pulang sekarang Daiki."

Terdengar helaan nafas./Dasar anak itu. Baiklah aku akan segera pulang./

Wajah rupawan itu tersenyum kecil."Hati-hati di jalan, Daiki."

 _ **Tut tut tut**_

.

.

.

Gambar di TV yang berisi kehidupan binatang-binatang endemik Asia tak membuat biner safir tertarik. Kelopak itu sudah terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Kapan ayahnya pulang? Ini sudah melebihi jam tidurnya.

 _ **Bruum**_

Bocah empat tahun itu seketika membuka matanya dan melompat dari sofa yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia duduki.

Seijuurou menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada antusiasme putranya itu."Mama cepat buka pintunya!" dengan semangat Akihiro menarik-narik kaos sang 'mama'.

 _ **Ceklek**_

Pintu terbuka sosok tegap berkulit tan berseragam polisi berdiri di depan pintu."Papa!" diterjangnya sosok ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja.

"Hai jagoan kenapa belum tidur?" Daiki Aomine mengangkat putranya lalu menggendongnya diatas bahu.

"Kalena Aki kangen Papa!" bocah merah itu memeluk leher sang ayah.

Daiki terkekeh pelan."Kurasa ada alasan lain sampai kau melewatkan waktu tidurmu." Sang kepala polisi tersenyum kearah pasangan hidupnya yang bersiap akan menutup pintu. Si kecil tertawa lucu.

"Ke luang kelualga dulu nanti Aki kasih tau."

"Siap komandan!"

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan melihat interaksi suami dan putranya. Lantas dia mengikuti langkah sang suami.

"Kita sudah sampai komandan jadi apa kejutan itu?" Akihiro sudah terlentang di sofa, sedangkan Daiki duduk disampingnya.

"Papa tutup mata!" perintah sang anak, Daiki menurut saja.

"Sudah."

"Ululkan tangan Papa." Lagi-lagi menurut. Sekarang dia dapat merasakan sesuatu berada diatas tangannya.

"Cudah! Buka mata papa!"

Mata safir tajam itu tertegun sejenak."Ha-happy Fa-fathel day! Papa!" dengan susah payah Akihiro mengucapkan kata-kata berbahasa Inggris. Daiki membuka bungkusan itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas kecil berisi tulisan khas anak-anak.

"Aki yang buat cendili tadi di TK!" cengiran khasnya sewaktu kecil terefleksikan diwajah bulat anaknya. Dipeluknya sang anak. Dia benar-benar bangga dengan jagoan kecil mereka. Meski hanya kertas kecil penuh coretan dan sebuah gantungan bola basket sederhana tapi itu sangat berarti bagi sang ayah muda.

" _Arigatou_ , Aki."

.

.

.

 **Murasakibara's Family**

"Kaho apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sosok anggun dengan poni panjang yang menutupi salah satu matanya itu menghampiri gadis kecil yang sedang bergelut di dapur.

"Ah! _Kaa-san_!" sahutnya ceria."Kaho sedang membuat kue." Gadis kecil berambut raven sepunggung dengan manik cantik berwarna ungu itu kembali mengaduk adonan.

"Mau _kaa-san_ bantu?" Kaho menggeleng.

" _Dame kaa-san_ , Kaho bisa melakukannya sendiri." Gadis berusia tujuh tahun itu tampak telaten mencampurkan beberapa bahan kedalam adonannya. Wajah cantik nan teduh bawaan 'ibu'nya Tatsuya Murasakibara terlukis indah diwajah Kaho Murasakibara.

"Kalau perlu apa-apa panggil kaa-san, _ok girl_?" Kaho hanya mengangguk, adonan kuenya lebih penting.

"Benar-benar mirip ayahnya kalau sedang berada di dapur."

.

.

.

 _ **Prang**_

"Kaho!" Tatsuya berlari kearah dapur.

"Huweee kaa-san kue Kaho tumpah." Gadis kecil itu menghambur kearahnya, memeluk kaki jenjang Tatsuya. Bahu kecilnya bergetar hebat seiring tangisannya.

Tatsuya segera mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si kecil. Ia mengusap surai raven keunguan itu dengan pelan."Sudah, Kaho bisa membuat lagi ne." Gadis kecil dipelukannya menggeleng.

"Tou-san akan pulang sebentar lagi hiks."

"Sudah-sudah tena_"

"Tadaima~" suara malas itu mengisi pendengaran dua sosok yang masih berada di dapur.

"Okaerinasai, kami di dapur Atsushi." Teriak Tatsuya kecang tanpa menoleh dia masih sibuk menenangkan putri kecil mereka.

"Are Kaho-chin kenapa?" sosok tinggi besar nan tegap itu menghampiri duo raven yang jongkok memunggunginya. Mata ungu itu bergulir malas, dapur rumah mereka bagaikan kapal pecah. Kue dengan krim ungu jatuh lembek di lantai di dekat meja makan mereka.

"Hiks-hiks." Kaho masih menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Tatsuya. Sedangkan Tatsuya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Hmmm blueberry." Atsushi mencolek krim kue yang jatuh itu."Kaho-chin yang membuatnya?" tak ada jawaban dari Kaho.

"Kaho-chin?" Kaho semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. tangan besar itu merangkum kepala putrinya. Mengacak pelan surai raven turunan sang 'istri'.

"Hiks kue Kaho jelek hiks Tou-san, nggak boleh dimakan hiks."

"Tapi enak kok, tou-san suka." Perlahan-lahan wajah basah Kaho terangkat. Dilihatnya sang ayah yang tersenyum tipis meski wajahnya masih tampak sangat malas.

"Se-sebenarnya K-kaho mau nga-ngasih Tou-san kue itu ka-karena ini hari a-ayah." Ucap gadis kecil itu penuh sesenggukan.

"Arigatou Kaho-chin, tou-san suka hadiahnya." Atsushi kembali mecolek krim ungu yang nampak lezat itu. Dikecupnya kening sang putri kecil sembari jemari panjangnya mengusap air mata yang masih saja turun di pipi tembam Kaho.

.

.

.

 **Midorima's Family**

"Ayah!" suara cempreng bocah laki-laki berumur enam tahun itu telah berhasil membuyarkan kegiatan ayahnya yang tengah memasukkan beberapa dokumen kedalam tasnya.

"Ada apa Shika? Ayah sedang buru-buru nanodayo, jika kau ingin menunjukkan hasil ulanganmu bisa nanti malam." Sang ayah hanya memberinya kecupan ringan di surai hijau rumput miliknya dan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir 'ibu'nya."Aku berangkat _nanodayo_."

"Hati-hati Shin- _chan_." Ujar Kazunari Midorima semangat.

"Hati-hati ayah." Shika Midorima berujar lesu.

"Ne, Shika- _chan_ jangan sedih dong, Shika- _chan_ bisa memberikan hadiahnya nanti, ne?"

Si bocah berkacamata itu memalingkan wajahnya."Shika nggak sedih _nodayo_."

Kazunari terkikik geli. Benar-benar buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Ne mama, ayah kapan pulang?" Shika menarik lengan kemeja Kazunari.

Kazunari mengangkat alisnya bingung."Eh kan ayahmu baru saja berangkat Shika."

.

.

.

"Mama Shika demam." Kazunari yang sedang menikmati acara televisi sedikit terlonjak saat mendapati putranya dengan wajah merona dan mantel tebal musim dinginnya.

" _Hontou ni_ (benarkah?)?" punggung tangan putih itu menyentuh kening putranya." _Atsui na_ (panas)."

"Shika mau diperiksa ayah." Dingin seperti Shintarou_

"Eh tapikan_"

Bocah laki-laki itu mengembungkan pipinya."Nggak mau tau!"_manja seperti Kazunari.

"Baik-baik." Sang 'mama' hanya pasrah dan menuruti permintaan putra semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Permisi, Midorima- _san_ ada pasien khusus untuk anda." Sang dokter menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pasien khusus? Siapa? Anak presiden?

"Suruh masuk _nanodayo_."

Tak begitu lama suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan sang dokter yang tengah memeriksa berkas-berkas pasiennya.

"Permisi~"

"Kazu! Shika! Sedang apa kalian disini?" Shintarou terkaget saat mengetahui siapa pasien khususnya.

Dengan wajah muram khas Shintarou, Shika menghampiri ayahnya."Aku sakit dokter."

Shintarou meminta penjelasan dari 'istri'nya lewat pandangan mata. Namun hanya dibalas kedikan bahu dari Kazunari.

"Shika, jangan main-main _nanodayo_." Shintarou memijit keningnya.

Bocah enam tahun itu kini sudah duduk manis dikursi pasien."Aku sakit _nanodayo_." Ulangnya penuh penekanan.

"Ayah bukan dokter umum _nanodayo_ , ingat itu."

"Hmp." Shika membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan meninggalkan secarik kertas dimeja sang dokter."Mama ayo pulang."

Kazunari hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya perihal perilaku putranya. Ia menghampiri sang suami membisikkan sebuah kata-kata." _Happy Father day_ , Shika hanya ingin menyampaikan itu." Dengan dagunya Kazunari menunjuk kertas dimeja Shintarou.

Shintarou terdiam sejenak."Dasar _Tsundere_."

.

.

.

 **Kise's Family**

Si pilot pirang menunggu dengan sabar lingkaran digital yang berputar sedang memuat data. Ah dia kangen sekali dengan seseorang diseberang dunia sana. Sudah beberapa bulan tak bertemu karena pekerjaannya menjelajah angkasa, haha. Ryouta tertawa kecil.

 _ **Pats**_

Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah abu-abu dan raut sebal setengah merona. Aduh ini manis sekali. Jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Shougo- _kun_!" sapanya dengan penuh semangat.

/Y-yo Ryouta/

Ah dia merona lagi."Apa kabarmu? Aku rindu sekali padamu~"

/Kau sudah mengatakan itu kemarin. Aku bosan menjawab/

"Eeeh! Kenapa begitu, aku kan selalu ingin tau kabarmu~ kau tak tau seberapa rindunya aku. Setidaknya tersenyumlah saat _video call_ denganku~"

/Cerewet sekali kau Ryouta!/

Yah, Ryouta tak masalah dengan bentakan _tsundere sado_ itu. Karna Ryouta tau, Shougo Kise juga merindukan dia.

"Ah manis seperti biasa Shougo- _kun_. Kau tak Tanya kapan aku pulang? _Hidoi_."

Dari layar lima setengah inch itu terlihat Shougo memutar bola matanya.

/Aku sudah bertanya minggu lalu/ jawab Shougo enteng.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya lagi?"

/Tidak/ singkat padat dan mengena.

Ryouta tertawa gemas."Bagaimana kabar Ryouta junior? Apa dia nakal sepertimu?"

Dari sudut pandang Shougo, Ryouta terlihat sangat tampan sekali ehem. Wajah putih itu kembali merona.

/Kita sudah sepakat tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'itu' ingat?! Di-dia baik-baik saja/

Ryouta ingin pulang sekarang! Andai pihak maskapai mengizinkannya.

"Shougo- _kun_ , beri aku ciuman, aku merindukan bibir lembutmu~"

/ _Baka_ Ryouta! _Kimochi warui_ (menjijikan)!/

" _Hidoiii_ … apa itu pantas dilontarkan untuk calon ayah dari anakmu Shougo- _kun_!"

Shougo terkekeh kecil. Akhirnya tersenyum juga, meski terlihat menyebalkan, tapi Ryouta menyukainya, makanya dia mengajaknya menikah haha!

/Ouch!/

Raut Shougo mendadak berubah kesakitan.

"Shougo- _kun, daijoubu_?!"

/Dia menendang perutku…/

Si abu-abu memalingkan muka kesamping, kesal sekaligus malu.

"Aaah, apa dia sedang menyapa ayahnya? Manis sekali~"

Mantan rival sewaktu Ryouta SMP tak membalas, dia semakin merona.

"Hai sayang, baik-baik disana ya! Ayah akan segera pulang. Jangan menyusahkan mamamu ya~"

/Tidak ada panggilan mama!/

"Are? Tapi aku ingin anak kita memanggilmu Mama~"

/Ryouta!/

Ryouta tergelak keras." _Ha'I ha'I_ Shougo- _kun_." Si pirang melirik jam dinding di kamar hotel yang ia tempati."Sudah larut malam disini, aaah rasanya tak rela_

/Cepat tidur Ryouta, kau terlihat lelah/

"Shougo- _kun_." Mata almond Ryouta berkaca-kaca.

/Jangan berharap lebih baka! Cepat tidur sana!/

"Ah senangnya~ baiklah kalau begitu, _oyasumi_."

/ _Oyasumi_ _/

"Beri aku kecupan selamat tidur~"

/Tidak!/

" _Hidoi_!"

/Cepat matikan!/

"Kenapa bukan kau saja~ atau jangan-jangan kau belum rela kalau aku pergi tidur?" Ryouta menyeringai jenaka.

/Ryouta!/

" _Ha'i ha'i_ , sampai jumpa satu bulan lagi."

/Y-ya/

" _Aishitteru_."

/ _Ore mo_ /

.

.

.

Ryouta berlari sekuat tenaga. Tubuhnya lelah ia biarkan begitu saja. Bahkan seragam kebanggannya masih belum ia tanggalkan. Dia mendapat pesan urgen dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan semakin diperkuat dengan absennya sosok yang sangat ia sayangi saat menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman mereka. Shougo bilang dia masih sempat menemaninya, tapi nyatanya anaknya sudah tak sabar rupanya. Si pirang tersenyum kecut.

Ayolahnya nak, setidaknya biarkan ayahmu istirahat barang sejenak setelah menempuh waktu 12 jam perjalanan udara. Ryouta tertawa kecil. Ah sudahlah.

Wajah lelahnya tak mampu menutupi kebahagiaan sempurna yang akan segera ia dapatkan. Apalagi setelah melihat teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu menunggu.

"Yo _minna_!" sapanya semangat seperti biasa setelah mengatur nafas."Aku belum terlambat kan?"

"Oooekk…"

"Sepertinya kau tepat waktu."

.

.

.

Setelah dokter mempersilahkan, tanpa pikir panjang Ryouta segera masuk. Pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah lelah nan pucat milik kekasih hatinya.

" _Tadaima_ Shougo- _kun_."

" _Okaeri_ Ryouta." Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan kini terbit dengan indahnya tanpa paksaan seperti biasa.

Ryouta menghampiri Shougo-nya, dan memberi kecupan kecil pada bibir tipi situ." _Arigatou na_."

"Permisi Kise-san, putra anda." Sang perawat kembali dengan bayi merah yang sudah bersih dipelukannya. Segera saja perawat tersebut mengangsurkan bayi mungil itu pada Shougo. Dan segera undur diri.

Ryouta menatap tak berkedip pada putranya. Surai abu-abuduplikasi dari Shougo, eh? Bayi itu membuka mata. Seketika Ryouta tersenyum cerah.

"Matanya sepertiku-ssu!" pekiknya senang."Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Aku belum menyiapkannya." Gumam Shougo.

"Astaga, aku baru ingat, ini hari ayah kan? Aku berasa mendapat kado terindah dalam hidupku setelahmu Shougo- _kun_."

 _Blush_

"Aku jadi mendapat ide untuk namanya." Kata Ryouta lagi."Namanya adalah _Purezento_ ( _Present_ )."

"Ha?" Shougo melongo."Nama macam apa itu!"

"He? Bukankah itu bagus? Putraku adalah hadiah terindah di hari ayah~"

"Aku tidak mau memakai nama itu. Pikirkan nama yang lain!"

Ryouta pura-pura merajuk, Shougo mah keukeuh dengan keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu Sora Kise. Karna langit sangat indah dan menawan, dia menyimpan banyak hal yang kita tak pahami."

"Rumit."

 **Jleb**

"Aku menyerah Shougo- _kun_." Ryouta terisak kecil, tentu saja itu hanya sandiwara opera sabunnya.

Si abu-abu memutar bola matanya. Bayi dalam dekapannya tersenyum kecil, membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku punya nama yang cocok."

"Benarkah?"

.

.

.

 **The End**

Silahkan pikirkan sendiri siapa nama anaknya KiHai huahahah /dilempar sepatu.

Yahoooo saya datang. SELAMAT HARI AYAH! /telat

Aku sayaang ayah~ /peluk ayah

Sebenerny ini fic lama, yg saya remake ditengah semester tua /eh

Saya empet liat MS Word betewe x"D

Selain krna WB, keyboard laptop saya rese, nggk enak buat ngetik pdhl harus bikin proposal penelitian :" /headbang

Maaf pairnya hanya ini, mana ada yg crack pula? /lirik AoAka sma KiHai. Sebenerny mau ditambahin KagaKuro, SakuFuri, MoriZuki, NijiMayu tapiiiiii nggak ada ide /plak. Mungkin mereka bakal nyusul lain kali ntah kapan, pas hari ibu aja deh tapi nggk janji x"D /mlipir.

Maaf klo banyak typo, itu di luar kuasa saya /plak

Semoga suka~

With love,

 **Narin**


End file.
